Three Words
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Garcia wants to tell someone something, but needs some advice so she calls a friend. Apparence of NCIS characters!
1. Calling a friend

**Title:** Three Words

**Author:** AbbyGibbs

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia and Gibbs and Abby  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T or FR13 for now. Might turn into M or NC-17  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: None  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Garcia calls a friend for advice  
><strong>Warning:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created Criminal Minds. Abby, Tony and Gibbs belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS

**Feedbacks:** well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: I have so no idea where this is coming from, it just popped into my mind after I watched three episodes of "Criminal Minds" in a row, I don't know. Maybe it's just the fact that I managed to hurt my knee. Anyway here I am with a Criminal Minds story. It's been a while I know and I still have "By Chance" to finish, I promise, I will. **

**Here it is and I hope you'll like it. This isn't a crossover but I like the idea that Abby and Garcia are friends and that Tony knows Morgan, she deal with it for the time of a story will you guys, thanks in advance. Just wanted to play with a few of my favorite characters.**

**Thanks to finlaure my beta. This story is for you and for Reseda, I hope you girls will like it.**

**Thanks to Shemar Moore, Kirsten Vangsness, and all the other members of the Criminal Minds crew for bringing the characters alive, and thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS.**

**Chapter 1 - Calling a friend**

_**A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same. - **__**Elbert Hubbard **__**  
><strong>_

Penelope Garcia, was pacing, she couldn't stop herself. She wanted to tell him, but what if he laughed at her? What if? Going to work would be impossible then. Was it worth taking such a risk?

Questions. Lots of questions and Garcia couldn't get an answer to. Well technically she could get an answer to them, but then she would have to ask him and she didn't really feel reading for that. Penelope was still pacing nervously agitating her hands in the air around her. What should she do?

She stopped suddenly, and a smile appeared on her lips, and she rushed to her bedroom where she had left her laptop. Yup, the computer was still where she had left it, on her bed.

Holding it in her hands she sat, and opened her laptop, before she put on her headphone on. Pressing a few keys she soon was in contact with her best friend outside of work: Abby Sciuto, forensic scientist for NCIS.

"Hey, Sugar!"

"Garcia!"]

"How are you? I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"I'm great as always... No, you're not disturbing me at all. How are you?"] Abby asked her friend, as she reached for her fifth Redbull.

"Still drinking those Redbulls, aren't you?"

"You know me. I can't help it, I love them and it keeps my energy running."]

"Gibbs driving you nuts with work again?" Penelope asked her friend.

"Not exactly, Gibbs is demanding, I'm not going to deny it, but I drive myself crazy with work as well, you know. But enough about me... Tell me how are you and that gorgeous colleague of yours doing?"]

Abby smiled to herself because she was sure her friend was blushing. It was really a pity that Garcia was afraid to make a move on Derek . It was so obvious to anyone who saw them that they share more than just friendship. The way Morgan had looked at Penelope when Tony, Morgan, Garcia and herself had been out together. They were too cute.

Penelope didn't have to ask anything, Derek was already anticipating her wants and still nothing had happened between them. Though, she had never told her friend so she didn't like her actual boyfriend, Kevin Lynch, there was something off about the guy. Abby wasn't quite sure about it, but she had the impression that Penelope thought she couldn't get better that this guy. She also knows that her friend was terrified of ending up alone.

Penelope Garcia had a tendency to think that being a couple and not being really happy was a better thing than being alone. And that was something Abby totally disagreed with. In the forensic scientist's eyes, it was better to be alone than unhappy in your love life because when you are unhappy you cannot do your work fully and your unhappiness has repercussions on your relationship with others.

"Abby?" The technical analyst of the BAU's voice, but Abby back from her thoughts.

"Yes, honey?"]

"I broke up with Kevin."

"I'm so sorry."] Abigail Sciuto told her friend forcing herself to sound sad for her when in reality, she was really happy the relationship Penelope had with Kevin was finally over.

Abby heard Garcia giggle into her headphone. "No, you're not. I know you never liked, Kevin, I know how you think about couples and being happy. Being alone for you is better than being in a bad relationship."

"Busted,"] Abby said a hint of sheepishness in her voice.

Penelope Garcia suddenly become serious and Abby could swear she felt her friend tense up.

"Abby, I need your help."

TBC...


	2. Asking for help

**A/N: Disclaimer see part one. **

**Thank you everyone for all your kind reviews, I hope you guys will keep them coming. I enjoy writing this one so much; it keeps my mind focused on something good. Thanks so much for letting me know what you think of it. I'm also really glad you love the idea of Abby helping Garcia. Thanks again, guys! **

**Sorry for the words, I'm saying about Morgan, I'm not saying he is a bad guy or anything, I love him, it's just that I'm trying to make a point here for the story to make Garcia see things from another perspective. Thanks for your comprehension.**

**Thanks you to my great beta finlaure. Thanks Laci for the great support.**

**Chapter 2 - Asking for help **

Abby stood up from the couch she was sitting on in her living room. The knot was forming itself in her throat.

"What is it, girl? What do I need you to help you with?"] The scientist asked her friend with just a hint of anxiousness creeping through her voice.

"Just to kill someone and help me get rid of the body" Garcia answered, somewhat seriously. Silence met her.

It took Abby a few seconds to realize, the BAU technical analyst was just kidding, she smiled to herself and decided to tease her friend a little as well so she answered "Only if Kevin is the victim"] before she could hold herself anymore and burst out laughing.

"You... you..." But Penelope could not help herself and started laughing as well.

After a few moments, they managed to calm down enough, to speak again.

"Honey, I love you, but I couldn't help thinking you could do way better than that Lynch no matter what you think, I know you can do better, I could go out on a date with Morgan if you really wanted to."] Abby told her friend with conviction in her voice.

"Well, speaking of Derek... He is the reason why I called you. I broke up with Kevin because I realized you were right. It's not fair to stay with someone you don't really love because you're scared of ending up alone... And I'm in love with Morgan; I'm ready to take the risk." Garcia had to take off her headphone the moment she'd finished her sentence because her ears couldn't handle the decibels Abby's squeals were transmitting to them.

Penelope made a mental note to remind herself never to tell her best friend something like that, unless her ears are at a safe distance from a phone or headphone, or if she have earplugs with her. When her friend was excited the entire universe knew it. Pen hoped that Abby was alone otherwise all her colleagues would rush toward her to see if she was alright.

"Honey, if you have decided to tell Morgan how you feel about him, what do you need me for?" Abby asked confused.

"Because, I'm scared as hell!" Garcia told her friend as if that was the most logical thing in the world.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm scared, Abby."

"How can you be scared? I've seen flirt with him more than once... I flirt with Gibbs too, but I'm not saying half the things you say to Derek, your little word games are very..."] Abby paused a second to think about the right adjective to use. "... steamy."

"No, it's not!" Her friend replied in a somewhat higher voice.

"Yes, it is. And you know it, P. And the tone of voice you used to answer is proving it. You know it as well as I do."

Penelope Garcia sighed in defeat. She knew Abby was right. The BAU technical analyst also suspect Abby knew the real reason behind her steamy words flirt session with SSA Derek Morgan. She just wanted her to verbalize it, so she would really admit the reality of her feelings.

"You are right," Garcia said then. "I use it to protect myself. As long as it's only verbal, it's not real. It's my safety cape I guess, like Superman. I can pretend it's just a came and that the words I tell him don't really mean anything.

Now it was the NCIS forensic scientist to sigh. "First of all, it would be Supergirl's safety cape, you know Superman's cousin..."

_Oh geez! I really spend way too much time with Tony. _She though laughing inwardly

"You are fooling yourself, honey, because those words you say to him are very real. I've seen you when you guys are in the same room, you love him. You are a very smart woman, Penelope Garcia, but when it come to you love... sorry to say so, but you are stupid. I'm pretty much sure to know what is going in that head of yours. I can't go out with a gorgeous man like Morgan, he's out of my league, I'm not the type of women he goes out with, I'm not good enough for him... Shall I continue?"

"No thank you." Garcia answered a little shocked that Abby was right about knowing what she was thinking.

"Let me ask you a couple of question."

"Ok, shoot."

"What makes you sure those women are really his type?"

Penelope was surprised by her friend's first question. The answer was so obvious.

"What kind of question is that? The answer is obvious, isn't it?"

"P, I don't want the obvious answer. I want **your** answer." Abby told her.

"Because, Morgan always seems to chose the same kind of women to take out, and have sex with."

["Penelope have you realized the words you've chosen to answer me? You said, Derek have sex with those women. You didn't say he made love with them. So who says that he doesn't chose for this type of women for that exact reason... To have sex with them and nothing more, he isn't attached to them emotionally, he never will be. Trust me. He is using sex because he enjoys it, just the way you use steamy flirting. Those are your tactics to protect yourselves."

"From what?"

"From starting a real relationship and having a real bond with someone which would lead to sharing an emotional bond with that person and emotion bond means that sooner or later you would end up being hurt by the person you are with. That is what you want to prevent. But the thing you both want to prevent yourselves from is exactly what a real relationship is about and what makes it so worthwhile."

Penelope laughed.

"Since did you become such a good psychologist?"

"Working with Gibbs, and being in love with him helped, I guess." Abby answered, laughing.

"Wait a minute there."

Damn, Abby hoped Penelope would not have picked up on it, but unfortunately she had. The words had slipped out of her mouth before she'd realized she was saying them. There was no chance to deny she had said them now if she tried Pen would never leave her alone.

"And before you say anything, yes, you heard me right, P, I said it, I am in love with Gibbs."

"Ok. So will you help me?"

"Of course I will."

"Now that this is settled you have to tell me everything about you and Gibbs." Garcia said excitingly.

Abigail Sciuto sigh heavily and then giggled. "All right, but not on the phone, what would say the both of us have a good talk over a cup of coffee?"

"Where and when?"

TBC...


	3. Secret Plans

**A/N: Disclaimer see part one. I hadn't thought of putting like a crossover since there isn't really a case, but I think that what I'm gonna put it like after all a Crossover, I think the shows should really make one **

**Thank you so much for the reviews everyone, you guys are awesome! I'm really glad to have my writing lately because with what happened a few days ago, I feel heartbroken. I didn't know any of the children or adult that have been killed in the car crash, but I live with the families. We all do. **

**I love you guys. Never forget to tell someone you care about that you do. Life is too short.**

**Chapter 3 - Secret plans **

Garcia was waiting for her friend to arrive, it hadn't been the initial plan, but now she had to admit she was excited to see Abby again. It had been ages since the last time they had seen one another. No easy to task to find a moment to see your friends when you have a job at the BAU or NCIS.

That was how life was. Flying by. Penelope Garcia knew it all too well with the horrible things she saw daily at work, even though she tried her best to avoid seeing the picture of the victims, it was impossible to entirely miss them. Part of life they say then, well she had been able to, Garcia would have stopped all the murders of the world just to make that particular part of life disappear.

Don't think about that P. just think about how excited you are feeling to see your friend back. That's really matters right now. She remembered herself out loud. She laughed to herself then when she realized she had called herself P. Morgan had definitely had an impact on her.

Penelope had still a hard time to believe that she was ready and probably about to take a huge risk letting him her best friend aware of the feelings she has for him are not only of friendship anymore. Then she caught herself wondering if she hadn't always had romantic feelings toward him.

The first time they met he had called her Gomez and when she hadn't reacted he had called her Baby girl,. No one had ever use such words to call her and then she had turned and her eyes had been met with the finest vision of human being her eyes had ever seen.

_Damn, is that agent, handsome or what?_ She had thought at that exact moment. And then they had learned to know each other through work and had been friends-best friends. Penelope could tell him anything, he was always there for her. A phone call away. No matter the reason all she had to do was call him and he was there.

They also had movie nights. Their friendship was perfect and even more, but there was a tiny little bit of a problem in that perfection. That problem's name was called love. Through the years Garcia had come to understand she had fallen in love with Derek Morgan and she had fallen hard for him. The man was just perfect. He was handsome, no not handsome. Gorgeous and he had a great personality and was kind. To make it short he could easily have been the dream of every single woman on the planet. He had become her dream as well. Tempted to tell him how she felt at times, but then had decided against it when she had seen which kind of women were on his arms. She would never have been able to compete with those women.

Having Morgan as a friend was already amazing. Then Kevin had come along and they had liked each other, he was like her, a computer geek, they were perfect for one another at least that is what she had thought for a while. In the beginning she would say she'd been honestly happy with Kevin Lynch, but for some reason after quite some Penelope had found their relationship was missing something. She had never known what it had been until today, she missed the feeling of pure and unconditional love. Garcia suspected Kevin loved her that way, but she could not.

It was unfair to him and to her; he deserved better someone who would love him the same way. She couldn't give him that. Not when lately she was thinking of Derek Morgan while lying in bed with Kevin.

It had started about two months ago and about a month ago the dreams. Dreams that were involving Derek in more than a friendly behavior like manner. They were kissing and making love and one morning she was glad Kevin hadn't slept at her place because the next morning she had to change her sheets before going to work.

**000**

Abby was almost jumping around at her place at the thought she would see her friend again. She was so happy and overly excited that P had finally decided to take the risk and tell Morgan how she felt about him. Penelope was going to be so happy once she let it all out.

She was so concentrated on her thoughts, that she didn't hear her apartment door open. Tony smiled when he saw and definitely heard the reason why she hadn't come to greet him at the door. Walking slowly toward her, he leaned against the kitchen counter watching the woman he consider as his little sister dance bare feet to Kathy Perry's song "Firework" that was filling the entire place. Abby was so focused, she jumped when she heard his voice say:, "You seem very happy."

A started squeal came out of her mouth and she took a step back to bring her heartbeat to normal. As it had slowed down she walked toward Tony, stopped a few inches from him and slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurts!" He says bringing his hand up to rub his shoulder.

"Well, you should know better than startle a woman dancing in her kitchen, DiNozzo."

"You're really cute when you dance, Abbs" Tony told her.

"Thank you, big brother." she said teasingly, as she reached for two plates in one of her cupboards. Abby place the plates next to where Tony was leaning against the counter, then took a pan containing pasta. Anticipating her actions, he took the pan out of her hands and told her to take the other pan that was half full of fresh pesto sauce she had made.

Tony reached for the pasta tongs and placed some pasta on both plates. Abby did as she was instructed and reached for a spoon and soon the pasta was covered with pesto. Abby giggled suddenly as she realized that the only way to eat would be their hands.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just think that a soup spoon and a fork would be nice. Unless you want us to eat with our fingers?" Abby explained to him.

As DiNozzo looked down at the plates, he smiled. Yeah, she was right. "Well, it might be fun, but I'd rather not." Anthony answered with a smirk. "So yup, soup and fork could come in handy"

Abby went for the drawer they were in and a second later she was holding them in hand. Following Tony as he went to the nearby table, placing them on it. Abby handed the spoons and forks to Tony and headed for the fridge.

"Wine or beer?" Abby asks him looking over her shoulder.

"Wine." Tony simply said.

His best friend suddenly smiled at him in a strange way, and for some reason he felt a bit uneasy, Abby seemed to be up to something. DiNozzo head some noise coming from the fridge, but couldn't see what she was doing. A minute later, he saw her close her fridge with her foot because both her hand were holding something.

Cheese in her left and a bottle of white wine in her other, she set both on the table, and then when back to take two wine glasses out of a cupboard.

"Are we celebrating something, Abbs?" He asked as he saw that the wine bottle she had place on the table was a Chardonnay. That wine wasn't exactly a cheap one

"Yes, we are. We are celebrating two things actually. I'm gonna see my best friend Penelope Garcia again and she's finally gonna tell Morgan she has feelings for him!" She told Tony.

"Oh, so that's the reason why you were dancing while you were checking your pesto."

"Yup!"

Tony's next words surprised Abby as he told her, he was happy Penelope was finally going to tell Derek how she felt about him. "Those two are made for one another." Tony stated as he opened the Chardonnay, and poured some of the slightly golden liquid in the glasses.

"I didn't know you were thinking that Garcia would be a woman who would fit with someone as SSA Derek Morgan." Abby said as she went to sit on a chair so she could eat her pasta.

Anthony DiNozzo made a face at her words. "How can you say that? You just sound like Ziva. You know I'm not that way, Abbs. I'm not blind, I've seen how P looks at Morgan when they are in the same room, and I think, no, I'm sure Derek knows it too, but he's actually waiting for her to make the first step. That first step won't happen unless we push it a bit in the right direction... Despite of what anyone might think, Abbs, I think Garcia is a beautiful woman and she deserves to be happy and I really think Morgan is the one for her."

Abby was amazed by Tony's words, and felt sorry that she had just doubted him and treated him like Ziva would have. McGee and Ziva were so wrong about him. Their complaining about his childish behavior had no foot to stand on. Abby then thought that in some ways Ziva David and Timothy McGee were the ones acting childish. Neither one of them had even tried to see if Tony has a reason to act the way he does. They just assumed it's the way he is. She knew the real him better than anyone else,. Tony is a sensitive and carrying human being who hides himself behind a mask.

Looking over at him, she lets go of her fork and stands up to give a huge hug. A little taken aback it takes Tony some time before reacting and hugging her back.

"McGee and Ziva are so totally wrong about you." Abby tells her friend.

Tony pulled back just enough to look Abby in the eyes, and raises an eyebrow.

"Why are they wrong about me? What are they saying?" He asked her suspiciously.

"It doesn't matter, Tony. They're wrong."

His eyes seek hers for a moment before, he decides to let it go for now. Abby went back to sit on her chair and started to eat. When she looked at her friend again he was smiling.

"What?" She asked curious as she saw a twinkle of mischief sparkle in his blue eyes.

"What would you say if we would actually give Garcia that little push in the right direction?"

"That would be fantastic" Abby said, excite anew.

"It'll be our secret plan." Tony said in a low voice.

"Deal" Abby answered using the same kind of voice before smiling brightly.

Abby dug her fork into her pasta and eat as did Tony.

_This is gonna be so much fun! _

TBC...


	4. Small backfire

**A/N: Disclaimer see part one. I hadn't thought of putting like a crossover since there isn't really a case, but I think that what I'm gonna put it like after all a Crossover, I think the shows should really make one **

**Thank you so much for the reviews everyone, you guys are awesome! I'm really glad to have my writing lately because with what happened a few days ago, I feel heartbroken. I didn't know any of the children or adults that have been killed in the car crash, but I live with the families. We all do. **

**Chapter 4 - Small backfire **

Abby was driving to Garcia's place, all the while thinking about her conversation with her friend. Tony and she would help P get together with the man she truly loved and she was really excited about it.

On the other hand Abby couldn't help but feel a twitch of sadness for her best friend and colleague. He was such a great guy and none of the people he worked with seemed inclined to see it, or unwilling to see it, except for herself and Gibbs.

That fact just saddened her heart. Tony DiNozzo had so much emotional baggage and without being a profiler she knew he was acting toward women the same way, Derek Morgan was though they weren't doing it at all for the same reason. Abby thought that the man she considered as her big brother, just reproduced his father's scheme because he hadn't known anything else.

His father was often away and on the rare occasions, he was there, she was sure, he'd flirted with the nanny or nannies. So Tony so it has a normal way to treat women. Not that it's really an excuse...

Her thoughts drifted to Penelope then, and she giggled. P would probably kill her and Tony for doing what they'd planned, but in the end the outcome would be perfect. She just knew it! Tony had come up with a perfect plan, impressing himself with it.

But there was no time to let her mind drifted any longer on what the plan was now that she had arrived at her friend's place. Abby could barely contain her excitement when she parked her car. A smile appeared on her lips when she spotted P's car, she still had her beloved Esther.

P loved her car so much - something she could easily understand - as she herself has her beloved red car that she almost worshiped. Abby stepped out and closed the driver's door, when she turned around she reach the handle to verify if it was locked. Satisfied, she lifted her head and beamed when she saw that her friend had opened the front door already and was waiting for her.

"Hey, P."

"Hey, Abby!" Penelope said excitedly.

Garcia came out to meet Abby in the middle of the street, the two long time friends hugged.

"It's so good to see you." Abby told Garcia

"Good to see, you too, Abbs,"

"It's been way too long." They said together hugging each other tighter.

After a moment they heard a toot, slightly jumping at the noise the two friends look at one another and burst out in laughter, waved at the man in the car that had just horn at them. Abby put an arm around P's shoulders as they headed to Penelope's place.

A couple of minutes later, the two friends were sitting in the couch, a glace of red wine in hand.

"Well as I finally made up my mind about telling Derek how I feel about him..." Garcia started before bringing the glass to her red painted lips and taking a sip as she watched her dark-haired friend in the eyes. Penny licked her lips softly as she was now about to place her glass on the coffee table, she continued, "How are things between you and Gibbs? Any plans of telling him how you feel about him?"

"P. He is my boss." Abby pointed out.

"I know that, so where is your problem?" She asked.

"He is older than me..."

"It has never stopped you before."

Abby sighed heavily. "What if he laughs at me?"

Penelope's right eye brow lifted this was surprising and so un-Abby-like. Abby was never afraid of telling one how she feel about someone so where did this sudden fear come from? Did Gibbs make her feel like he wasn't reciprocating her feelings? Garcia couldn't believe it, because she had witnessed their interaction together and it was obvious to anyone who had eyes that there was something special going on between Abby and Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And she was sure that Gibbs would certainly not laugh at her friend if she told her how she really felt about him. Garcia suspected Abby knew that too. No there was something else, something deeper. And Penelope would find out what it was.

"Now the truth, please, Abby." Garcia said.

"What do you mean? I just told you the truth, P."

"Abby... It's me you're talking too, your best friend. I'm not anybody"

_Damn it why can't I be just like Gibbs sometimes? It's so hard to read his emotions and with me, everybody who knows me can read me like an open book,_ Abby thought. When Tony and she had talked about their plan, it had seemed so easy, she just had to buy some time so he could fulfill his part of it...

Abby had thought it would be a good subject of conversation at first, but now it didn't seem to be such a smart idea after all because her best friend was changing the roles making her face her own feelings. And she didn't like it. She didn't like it at all. And how come she was realizing only now that she was actually afraid of being rejected by Gibbs?

Ok he was her boss and best friend, but Penelope was right. Those things would never have stopped her before so why? Abby wasn't sure. It was really confusing her. And this was so wrong. Her plan was helping Garcia telling Morgan she loved him.

Not Garcia making her face her feelings for Gibbs. Her plan was backfiring on her. _Damn it! Tony why aren't calling already I'm not the one who needs help. And so don't need to be confronted with my feelings for my best friend who just accessorily happens to be my boss. She was so not ready to deal with this right now. _I really could use some backup here.

Abby shook herself out of her thoughts and said to her friend.

"Oh no you're not missy."

"Not what?" Garcia asked.

"I so know what you're trying to do..."

"I'm not trying to do anything, Abbs..." Garcia said trying to sound convincing, but failed, she wasn't convinced herself by her tone of voice.

"Oh yes, you so do, P." She pointed her index finger at the blonde woman. "You're so redirecting the conversation and make it go about how I have feelings for Gibbs, but this isn't about Gibbs and me... This is about Derek and you. And how you two are perfect for each other because the man totally worships the ground you walk on."

"No, he does not."

"Oh, yes, he so does, and I'm willing to bet you know it, but you're too afraid to admit it."

"No. And I could say the same goes for you." Garcia said a tiny bit harshly.

Abby knew then she had hit a nerve and smile inwardly, she'd been right.

"You and Gibbs would be perfect for each other too, but you're scared that it might actually become serious because you don't know what that is. None of your relationships with men have actually held on for more than a month."

"Penelope..." Abby started but was cut off by the sound of her cell phone ringing"

TBC...


End file.
